The Mommy Returns
by Euphoria Mustang
Summary: Papa Elric returns and this time, he’s not alone…and that person with him is who we think it is, that too, in the wedding gown? Consists of two related one shots…Slight Hoho papa x Roy… Roy/Elric brothers parental…Roy x OOC


**The Mommy Returns **

**Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own them! Never did and never ever will /sobs/!**

**Summary: Papa Elric returns and this time, he's not alone…and that person with him is who we think it is, that too, in the wedding gown!? Consists of two related one shots…Slight Hoho papa x Roy… Roy/Elric brothers parental…Roy x OOC**

**AN: I actually came up with this idea during a chat in a forum! Yeah! It contains a LOT of crazyness and a whole lot of madness! **

**In this fic, it must be mentioned that Al has his body back and Roy has both of his eyes fully intact and totally functional! And this takes place after Maes' death and long after Trisha's permanent trip to heaven. Already posted in . ehehe...it's my favorite story, so why not? ;**

**Addl Notes: "**talking", "SHOUTING", **"Biting your head off"**

**Okay! Enough of this formality! Let's get on with the story!! :)**

* * *

Ch-1:The Sudden Shock

Today was the most beautiful morning in Resembool. The birds singing their happy little songs, the breeze blowing through the silky locks of hair, the sun shining with all its radiance…

Al: Ah! It's so calm and so peaceful! The perfect morning! No researches, no tantrums, no scheming plots by some evil masterminds…

In betweeen his musings, in comes Ed with much haste and anger wrtten all over his face.

Al: Brother! W-what's wrong?

Ed: What's wrong? You're asking what's wrong?? Our life is ruined Al and you are asking WHAT'S WRONG??

Al: Umm…Brother!

Ed: Grr…I hate my life!! DX

SLAAM!!

/Ed closes the door with every bit of strength he has/

Ed: I hate this!! I think I'm gonna commit suicide!! /attempts to tear off his hair/

Al: …erm…okay…But why?

Ed: Al! Dad's married!!

Al/Gasps/ S-so, weren't Mom and Dad married before?? Then how come we…O.o

Ed: Huh? /puts up his what'cha babblin' about expression/ No no Al! I didn't mean that!! EWW…no! I meant to say that he has married AGAIN!!

Al: Really? /his eyes begin to sparkle like Ed's newly polished Automail/ That's so cool…err…I mean…Dad's such a fool. /sweat-drops/

He quickly corrects himself after receiving a death glare from Ed.

Al: But wait! Who told you that?

Ed: **Everyone in the town knows this Al**! No wonder they all pitied me! Heck!! They even squeezed my cheeks as a sign of consolation!

Al: O-kaaay!

Ed: And I thought that it was my birthday or somethin…OWW…DON'T TOUCH THAT!!/rubs his bright red cheek after Al's "gentle" examination/ XC

Al: Oh! Sorry! XP

Ehehe… My bad! But about what you just said…is it…is it true?

Ed opens his mouth to answer the enquired question but is immediately interrupted as the door to their room suddenly flies open.

Ed: WHO THE HE…/gasps/ IT'S YOU!! O.O

Al: Oh! Hello Dad!

Hohenheim enters with a stranger, clad in a beautiful snow-white Cinderella gown, with the unknown head turned towards Hohenheim's chest.

Ed: WHAT HELLO?? WHAT IS THIS I'M HEARING, HUH?? DX

Hohenheim: Now! Now! Edward! That's no way to behave! You should really consider…

Ed: **No! YOU should really consider, you fuck-headed pervert! You fucking good for nothing Mr."Oh look at me! I'm a famous state alchemist who can marry anyone in anytime without even thinking about his two li'l sons"!!**

The bride: Oh my! How rude of you Ed!

Ed: /gives a 'shut up or I'll kill ya' look/

The bride: /in a squeaky voice/ Ehehe...never mind! /sweat-drops/

Hohenheim: Now Ed! Don't be a spoiled li'l kid! Look! Who I've brought? You're going to love this…Ed and Alphonse…meet this very special person…

Ed & Al: …

Hohenheim: …

/sounds of drum-rolls come somewhere from the background/

Hohenheim: … your new mom! 

/ Tadaa…/

The "bride" turns around and…dun dun dun!! Lightning flashes outside…

Ed & Al: C-Colonel Mustang!! O.O

Roy: Hi boys!

Al: Brother look! It's the Colonel!!:D

Hohenheim: Yes! The Colonel! Your new mother! :3

Roy/gives a "newly wedded bride" like expression/ And your new wife. :D

Al: /Eyes sparkling/ Oh wow! Mother!

/runs and gives Roy a quick hug/

Ed: Oh Ewww…gross!!Xd

Roy: Aww…cute!!/turns towards Hohenheim/ My Hohykins!

Hohenheim: My Flameypooh! Kissy? /kisses Roy for almost fifteen minutes/

Al: Aww…ain't it cute, Brother?

/THUDD/

Al: Umm…Brother?

Ed: ... /unconscious/

Al: Brother! Are you dead? /pokes Ed with his feet/

Ed: …/still out cold/

Brother! You alive? /kicks Ed at his ribs/

Ed: …/ need I say more?/

Al: /turns panicky/ Oh no! Ed!! Quick!! It's an Emergency! O.o

/looks at the couple who are still busy kissing/

Al: Okay! This should work.

/grabs a couple of battery chargers and then…/

3.2.1…ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ed: /suddenly jerks up with eyes shot open/ AAAAAAHHHHHH!!

Al: Brother! You live!! /grins/

Ed: Al! Wh-/shakes/ wha-a-a-a-t is go-o-o-i-i-i-ng/shakes/ o-o-o-o-o-n/shakes even more/? oO

Al: I saved you! :D

Ed: Oh! /looks again at his parents who are still busy kissing each other/ NUUUUU… :O

/THUDD/

Al: /slaps his forehead/ Oh no! Not again! Umm...Brother?/looks at Ed who is currently on the floor/

Ed: .../out cold again/

Al: Brother! Are you dead?/pokes Ed with his feet/ Brother…oh well!

/turns towards rhe other two and starts singing; and at this, the other two start to dosido/

Al:Congratulations…

Hoho papa, Roy and Al: And Celebrations…la la la la la la...

* * *

There! I hope you all loved it! i know what you're thinking! Yes! there isn't much Roy/ Elric bro interaction. I mean c'mon guys! It's only the epilogue! You'll get what you're looking for in the next chapter...I promise! :D

More will be coming soon…yes, you've seen it correctly... more! Refer to the summary if you are confused.

So keep in touch and plz R and R! :D

Reviews make the day you know!

Owari :D


End file.
